It doesn't matter
by KenAn05
Summary: Sakura is Temari's "favorite" person to bully around. What will happen when Sasuke steps on her life? SasuSaku


Chapter 1: Another Day of Torture

SAKURA P.O.V.

"Sakura-chan! It is time to wake up!" yelled Hinata. It was another regular day at school. Regular bullies, regular classes, regular tests, and definitely regular popular people. "Sakura-chan, we have to go to school! We're going to be late!" She tried several times to wake me up, but luckily for me, I'm a heavy sleeper. "That's it!" Hinata said in frustration. She get a bucket full of water. Suddenly a very cold water dropped on my head. I immediately shot up from her bed. I do not like to be woken up by Hinata. A week ago, she almost froze me to death when she put a lot of ice cubes in my bed, but fortunately, I got revenge on her that time, and plus, that was in the summer.

"Hinata..." I said grumpily. I could see her running out of my room. I was still tired, but I knew I had to wake up. I rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sakura! Great to see you up!" exclaimed Ino. She was wearing a very small tube top and a very short mini skirt.

"Ino, how can you be excited for school?" I asked

"I'm excited because I get to see Shikamaru today!" I groaned. Ino had an obsession over Shikamaru for two years, but finally Ino got the guts to ask him out. She's been going out with him for about three weeks now. Shikamaru is extremely popular, so that was a ticket for Ino to sit with the popular group. I only think Shikamaru likes Ino because she dresses like she's going to a club. But Ino does usually go to clubs. Imagine what she wears there. I went to my closet and slipped on a baggy navy blue t-shirt and a pair of light blue capris. I don't really care what I look like since everybody makes fun of me. On my way out, I slipped on a white hoodie since it was going to be cold today. She went down the stairs.

"Hinata, I am definitely going to get revenge for what you did today." I said with a glare.

"Well, I had to do something to wake you up," she said with a smirk. Ino giggled.

I went to the refrigerator and got out an orange and a slice of bread. I took a seat at the table where Hinata was sitting. She was waiting for me to finish my breakfast. Ino was packing her knapsack.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked Ino and I. I nodded as I finished the last bite of my orange.

"You bet!" Ino said jumping up and down. I saw Hinata roll her eyes at Ino. We walked to Hinata's car as Hinata sat in the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" Ino and I shouted at the same time.

"Fine rock, paper, scissors, okay Ino?" I asked. Ino nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" I had rock and she had scissors.

"Dammit," I could hear her mumble. I sat down in the front seat, as Ino sat in the back. It was getting quiet, so I turned up the radio. At five minutes, we arrived at school. Hinata parked her car in the school parking lot, and we got out.

"Oh my gosh! There's Shikamaru. I'll see you in class Sakura!" Ino said. She ran over to Shikamaru, who was with the popular group.

"I guess it's just me and you," said Hinata. I nodded.

"You are so lucky that the popular people don't pick on you," I said with a sigh.

"Sakura-chan, It's only because I've known them for so long."

Flashback

"Look at that loser!" Temari said, laughing. Everyone else laughed along with her. I felt like I wanted to crawl under a rock and be alone.

"Temari, as your friend, I don't think that is very nice," Hinata said in a serious voice.

"Hinata? You are going to stick up for that loser? What about popularity?"

"I don't care about it anymore," she said. I couldn't believe it. She was going to give up popularity for me! Me, a scrawny little teen.

"You've made a really bad choice, Hinata," Temari said, "let's go guys." The crowd followed her.

End of Flashback

"Hey Hinata, isn't that the guy hanging out with Temari new?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Sasuke. Temari thinks he's really hot, so that's why he is hanging out with the popular crowd."

RRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! The school bell rang.

"Come on Hinata. Let's get to class." I dropped Hinata to her class and started to head down to mine. I was walking down the hallway, and just my luck, I bumped into Temari, who was with her crowd.

"Watch it loser!" she said, flipping her hair.

"Sorry," I replied quietly. '_Oh please, don't hurt me today'._ I started walking faster until long, sleek fingers reached my shoulder.

"You'll pay for shoving into me, moron." Temari said. With that, she pushed me into an empty locker and locked it. I was use to this torture. She would sit down until Hinata came looking for her. '_Dammit, Hinata is with her class on a field trip'._

Meanwhile with Temari...

"Nice goin' Temari!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, you practically scared the hell outta her!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"What did you think, Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"It was good," he replied. Temari looked disappointed. "Hey Temari, could I have the key? Don't worry, I'm gonna keep it safe with me," Sasuke said.

"Sure Sasuke," Temari said with a seductive look. She tossed the key to him.

"Hey guys, I forgot my book in my locker. I'll meet up with you later," he said.

"Okay," Temari said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed for class. Once the "group" was out of his sight, he ran down the hallway and stopped by the locker Sakura was in.

'_I can hear someone outside this locker'._ Once I heard a click of the key, I stumbled out.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly, as I kept my head down. He offered his hand. I was going to accept it, but I saw Sasuke, the new popular guy. I pulled my hand back quickly.

"Please don't hurt me," I said with panic. I started to run down the hallway. '_Oh crap, I'm late for class. The most popular guy in school just helped me, so why am I running away?'_


End file.
